Hillsbrad
Hillsbrad is a large walled town in Lucerne which is a major producer of agricultural goods for the Kingdom. Located South west of Tree Hill, it is heavily defended by Hillsbrad Keep due to it's location near the border with France. The ruling house of Hillsbrad is House Greymane, and they have ruled over the town of Hillsbrad since the days when it was nothing more then a village. Hillsbrad has a very large population due to the fact that it is the largest city of the west, and in truth the only city of the west, and has become a beacon for people of the vast farmlands of the west to move to when they cannot make something of themselves on the farm. Hillsbrad is one of the most homogeneous towns in all of Lucerne as there is basically only Vandals living in the city, and this has spread to western Lucerne where the Vandals are the massive majority. The ruling house of Hillsbrad is House Greymane, and they have ruled over the town of Hillsbrad since the days when it was nothing more then a village. House Greymane from this seat controls the entire Grand State of Hillsbrad, and has numerous vassals of which control other regions. Hillsbrad stands as by far the largest town on the western half of the Valley of Lucerne, and is the center of all the industry, and trade going westward. House Crowley, and House Godfrey are the two next most powerful houses in the town, and all together the three houses control thousands of men at arms making them a very powerful bastion of military might. Located South west of Tree Hill, it is heavily defended by Hillsbrad Keep due to it's location near the border with France. The town itself is walled and within it their are three main centers in the form of the Godfrey Estate, the Crowley Estate, and the Island of Greymane and these sections show the devide between the three major houses of the town. The city of Hillsbrad grew from the first days of House Greymane, and they have ruled over the town of Hillsbrad since the days when it was nothing more then a village. Hillsbrad was its own kingdom under House Greymane before the Driving Tide when William Lovie had the earliest members of House Greymane swear to him under the eyes of the Dragon their loyalty. From this point House Greymane and by extension Hillsbrad became the loyalist center of the Kingdom of Lucerne in the west. Since then the town has grown quite large, and is now pretected by two castles which sit opposite the city itself and protect the city, as well as the farming valley. Hillsbrad would be bypassed by the Orcs moving towards Tree Hill, and following this House Greymane built several small villages and castles north and south of the city so that they would never be caught so blind again. History Early History The area where Hillsbrad town now lies was once the small village of Hillsbrad. The village was originally founded by Italians fleeing the opression and greed becoming the norm in the Roman Empire . War of Hillsbrad First Battle of Tree Hill 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Second Battle of Tree Hill Growth Funeral of Genn Greymane See Also : Genn Greymane With the Invasion of Westbridge a complete victory the army of Lucerne begin trickling back and when they arrived they learned of the death of Genn Greymane of whom at his very old age had finally died. The Funeral would be attended by many in the Kingdom including the King himself of whom travelled to Hillsbrad with his two sons, sister, and cousin Emma. Arriving in Hillsbrad the funeral was also a moment to hand over the reigns of Hillsbrad, and the Arch Lord position that it held to Liam Greymane of whom had also been a loyal vassal of William during the Journey. Following the funeral Hillsbrad would host a tournament in his honor, and in honor of the new Arch Lord Liam Greymane in the form of the Hillsbrad Tournament of 5133. During this tournament the fighters were decided by Liam to all be unlanded peasents of whom would be knighted following the tournament. The tournament brought many colorful men to the city, and in the end the top three were all knighted as a show of honor to their determination. Before leaving the city Liam Greymane did discuss the recent Battle at Castle Stragnarax, and William would openly state that the defences needed to be stronger, and that no expenses were to be spared in defending the west. Houses House Greymane See Also : House Greymane House Greymane is a large Vandal House in the Kingdom of Lucerne that operates out of the town of Hillsbrad. The House in in a position of controlling the Yarl position of Hillsbrad, and has grown to be quite influencial throughout the Kingdom. All of this has been accomplished despite the family suffering from a disease which turns them into werewolves. The family could not ever seem to shake the affliction and no matter who they partner with the offspring of their unions always is born with disease. With the hope of ending their curse over, they have embraced it somewhat, and loyal members of Hillsbrad are given the touch of the Worgen. House Greymane rose to prominence during the days that followed the Driving Tide. Following the victory of the humans during this conflict the members of House Greymane moved westward where they created a small farming home in the foothills of what today is Hillsbrad. During this time they were attacked and nearly killed by a group of mysterious men that had been hunting a man that they had allowed to stay with them. Following this they were infected with the Worgen curse which turned them into a wolflike hybrid of humans, and meant that they had a severe weakeness when it came to the rest of the valley that was extremely superstitious. Despite these weakenesses they would also gain greatly and there home would become the centerpiece for the town of Hillsbrad which they would take control of. They would survive the Fall of Tree Hill without much damage luckily, but they found themselves seperated from the rest of the valley of Lucerne due to the fact that communication had desintigrated because of the actions of the leader of House Lovie in the form of BIll Lovie. During the Plague they would be damaged heavily by their supposed involvement in the Plague, and following this they would remain in isolation until the prince of Lucerne went on his Journey and they became heavily involved in his rise to prominence. House Crowley See Also : House Crowley House Crowly is a large Vandal House that makes its home without the small mountain inside of the town of Hillsbrad. Once a fiercly independant nation they lost this during the War with House Greymane and have been a reluctant Vassal of House Greymane ever since. Far before the time of the Driving TideHouse Crowley diminated the region west of Hillsbrad and as such they took their independance so strongly that they defeated House Tyrell in a brief conflict attempting to take them over. House Crowley continued its independance but during the brief War of Hillsbrad House Crowley and House Godfrey were defeated by the forces of House Greymane and they brought their substancial powerbase into Hillsbrad. Inside Hillsbrad they came to become the same powerful house that they had been before, and as such they grew their personal houses into something powerful enought that they came to believe themselves nearly seperate from their Masters in House Greymane. House Godfrey See Also : House Godfrey House Godfrey is a large Vandal house that operates out of Godfrey Estate in the western town of Hillsbrad. House Godfrey once ruled over a small kingdom but this was destroyed during the brief but destructive war with House Greymane, and since then they have been a vassal house of House Greymane, but as to how loyal they are there is great debate. House Godfrey came to power in the western half of the valley when they crossed theBretonian Border and moved into the region. Their time in western Lucerne came to resemble the way in which they had left Bretonia and that was in their violence. They became the strongman of the region and they held power through the absolute destruction of their oponents. This violence created many enemies but they held on as they kept destroying everyone that resisted them. This violence came to end when they were invaded by House Greymane who was in turn invaded by House Crowleyinciting the War of Hillsbrad which ended with both House Crowley and House Godfrey becoming the vassals of House Greymane and being a part of the Kingdom of Lucerne. Since their movement to Hillsbrad they hae appeared outwordly loyal to House Greymane but they silently wish to return to a place where they are no longer under the command of another. They have moved towards this by strengthening their military forces, and through the construction of the massive Godfrey estates where they and their sworn houses live. Points of Interest Farms Hillsbrad is the center for farming in the area, and so obviously there is a high concentration of farms surrounding the town. Category:House Greymane Category:Town Category:City of the Kingdom of Lucerne